


Tension

by kcxtreme



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Disabled Character, Incest, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: He had been at the wrong place at the wrong time that evening, but he also had been wrong to stay and watch such intimate affair, and now seeing the god of war in his abode, he knew he had to face the consequences.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Aka another fic that should’ve been posted last year but my lazy ass strikes again!

He shouldn't be there.

He shouldn't be in that dim hallway in the middle of the night.

Above all, he shouldn't be standing behind one of the doors left ajar while quietly watching them engaged in such intimate activity.

"Ares!"

Hephaestus had arrived at Aphrodite's residence with no one in sight. He decided to leave the necklace she had requested and was about to go when he heard her faint voice coming from the second floor.

He thought she was with her handmaidens and decided to announce his presence; he went upstairs and saw a light coming from her bedroom. As he approached the room, he heard her voice again, and this time it was clearer for him to realize that he shouldn't be there, though he already found himself in front of the doors. He should have turned around and walked away, but something within him made him take a peek and he wasn't surprised with what he saw.

"Ooh Ares~"

Aphrodite was with the brute, yet again, and they were clearly enjoying themselves on her bed. The latter was kissing her neck while his hands roamed around her gorgeous body, and from her facial expressions alone, she was obviously loving the attention the god of war was giving her.

This wasn't the first time Hephaestus caught them together like this; there had been the golden net scenario after all. That was the time when he and the goddess were still married, but even after that episode those two continued seeing each other. He came to painfully accept it, and when the time came he separated from her, he'd become apathetic to the countless affairs those two had.

Now seeing them like this, he should've felt numb, but something was different and he couldn't take his eyes off them—specifically the goddess herself.

"Ohh yes~"

Hephaestus saw Aphrodite's face be filled with pleasure while her hands roamed her lover's toned back, which he now only noticed bore a few scratch marks. No doubt they were made by the goddess and they indicated that those two had been going on for a while.

Ares seized one of her supple breasts and began fondling it, making Aphrodite moan in wanton; while the other bosom was engulfed by his mouth, and he began suckling that rose-colored bud before biting it, eliciting a gasp from its owner.

The blacksmith felt a tingling sensation on a certain part of his chest, but he ignored it along with his conscience which had been guilt-tripping him from the start. He knew this was wrong, but for some reason he just couldn't look away.

Ares just knew where to touch her—to please and pleasure her—and it was no wonder why after taking countless of lovers, Aphrodite still returned to him.

Then again, it was no surprise; the older god had bedded other women apart from the goddess. One time, he'd overheard from gossiping nymphs how good he was in bed—a gossip that he didn't really need nor want to know. But now seeing it for himself only proved what he'd termed back then were just "hearsays."

Ares took her other nipple into his mouth and began giving it the same treatment, while his other hand went lower towards the goddess's inner thighs, where he plunged his fingers at her wet entrance and began pumping in and out, making her squeal in delight.

"Ahh yes~"

As Hephaestus continued watching them, he couldn't deny this was starting to affect him. He felt himself getting warmer and felt his chiton tightening, especially his lower garments, but there was another feeling that he couldn't seem to pinpoint.

He couldn't help but feel…jealous? envious? But to what?

Or…to whom?

"Ares!"

The said god had retracted his fingers and began positioning himself between the goddess's legs, and while the latter eagerly waited for it, the blacksmith found himself anticipating for it too.

With a single hard thrust, Ares was buried deep within the goddess, and Hephaestus had to stifle his voice with the palm of his hand.

As Aphrodite moaned loudly and basked in the sweet pleasure of finally being filled for the nth time that night, the blacksmith felt his knees buckling—or right knee to be exact, since the other had none and was replaced with a prosthetic limb.

When Ares started plunging inside her, Hephaestus became fixated on the goddess. He watched that lovely face display expressions of pleasure he had never seen nor experienced, and that gnawing—envious?—feeling inside him only grew more.

"Ares, please~"

The older god began fondling her breast again, squeezing its sensitive peak. The blacksmith in turn felt them tingling, as if his own brown one was being played by that rough hand. He then noticed her toes curling around the sheets, and unconsciously, his own toes curled around his sandals.

As the goddess shivered in her lover's grasp, the blacksmith trembled behind those doors; as she bit her lower lip in pleasure, he could only grit his teeth at the thought of it; and as she moaned, groaned, and gasped in delight, he suppressed his own, in fear of giving himself away—and preventing himself from continuing to indulge in such erotic activity he had ever witnessed.

He couldn't help but feel as if his and Aphrodite's bodies were in sync—sensed what she was feeling in every inch of her body. The thought alone was absurd, but the sensation he was experiencing was undeniable, and seeing the goddess being given such attention, he began to realize what he truly felt.

There was a point in time he'd wanted to be in the war god's place, wanted to kiss and touch the beautiful goddess that almost every man and god desired, but now—

"Gods harder!"

Aphrodite was now begging her lover to go harder and faster, which the latter obliged and began ramming inside her.

The blacksmith gritted his teeth to prevent a whimper that was threatening to come out. Her cries and pleas were the only things he could hear now, and closing his eyes only heightened those sensations invading his untouched body.

With every plunge inside the goddess, Hephaestus felt as if Ares was inside him, felt as if he was beneath the god of war, being taken again and again.

It didn't take long when he sensed that she was reaching her climax, and a few hard thrusts were all it took.

"Ares!"

The goddess cried his name in pure pleasure, her whole body trembling in sweet ecstasy, while Hephaestus was left at his spot behind the doors, who could only yearn for his own release.

He was given a brief moment to relish the scene of her climax because after Ares's last thrust, his eyes suddenly snapped towards the gap between the doors—towards him.

As their eyes met, Hephaestus's breath hitched and his whole body froze. Those enraged, lust-filled eyes of the war god meant only three things: one, he wasn't done yet with the goddess; two, the blacksmith was an unwanted voyeur intruding in their little session; and three, the latter was so, _so_ much in trouble.

Hephaestus found himself darting towards the stairs while trying not to make as much noise as possible. Without looking back to see if he was being pursued, he left the goddess's building in a hurry.

As he quickly headed towards his own residence, he internally chided himself for what he'd just done. He knew he was wrong for watching, stupid for even staying—gods, he shouldn't have peeked in the first place!

But deep down, he had enjoyed watching them, especially seeing the goddess being taken like that by the god of war. The memory alone had him shivering, and it only reminded him that his whole body was touch-starved and aching with need.

He couldn't sleep later that night, as the scene of Aphrodite being pleasured lingered in his thoughts. Biting his lower lip, he grasped his hardened shaft for the nth time, and he knew he couldn't deny any longer how much he wanted to be in the goddess's place.

* * *

It had been weeks since that evening, weeks of waking in the middle of the night hot, sweating, and _hard_. No matter how many times Hephaestus took care of his erection, it would always come back at just the fleeting memory of that night.

He'd felt apprehensive when Aphrodite approached him the next day, but relief washed over him when she just complimented and thanked him for her necklace. It looked like she didn't know what he'd done and he wondered why Ares didn't tell her.

Speaking of the brute, he hadn't seen him since that evening. He'd learned he was occupied with an on-going war and it might take him some time to return. Nonetheless, he knew a confrontation was inevitable and dreaded for it, and the only thing he could hope was for the war god to misidentify him for someone else, or just magically forget that he'd seen him at all.

The memory of that episode sent a shiver down his spine and the image of Ares taking him began to resurface. His days had never been the same since that night and he never would've thought of himself of imagining the god of war like that, especially since they downright loathed one another.

Thoughts of those rough hands roaming around his body, touching him in places no one had ever done; from the brown peaks of his chest, towards his aching, leaking manhoo—

_Chaos, he needed another cold bath._

The blacksmith shook his head to clear his mind and focused on heading back to his residence. He worked late again that evening and he just wanted to get home and go straight to bed since he already had his dinner and bath back at the forge.

When he arrived at his house, he was surprised to see a light coming from his living room and wondered who would visit him at this hour. He approached the room and froze in his tracks upon seeing his unwanted visitor.

He saw Ares lounging on the sofa like he owned the place. He didn't know what to do at first and that anxious feeling was clawing his insides, but he had to suck it up and face the older god.

Taking a deep breath, he approached him and asked, "Ares, what are you doing here?"

The said god looked over his shoulder and said, "Well you're finally here! You really have to make me wait for hours, huh."

Hephaestus thought that maybe the other god was just here to place an order and not confront him, though he knew he was just grasping at straws. "Look, it's late. If you have an order, just ask Hermes to—"

"Shut it," Ares cut him off, before standing up and facing him, a smirk forming on his face. "You know why I'm here, Heph."

The said god couldn't speak, not knowing how to even excuse himself at that point.

"You think I'd forget that night? Forget that ugly face peeking behind those doors?" Ares continued saying, before he started to approach him menacingly. "Didn't think you're one of those people. Like watching others fuck, huh Heph?"

Hephaestus, on the other hand, was now backing away from him. "Y-you're wrong! I wasn't—" His back suddenly hit the wall, and before he could react, Ares seized his chiton and pinned him against it. He tried to struggle away but that hand had a tight grip on him.

"You sure about that? 'Cuz I know what you want, Aphrodite told me," he said, smirking again when the blacksmith stilled at the mention of the goddess. "Aph knew you were there. She felt you getting hard when you watched us—watched me fuck her hard that night."

There was no denial from him so the war god continued probing him. "Did you like what you saw, Heph? Liked watching me fuck her? Liked hearing her beg me to fuck her harder? Did you want to be me in that moment?" His smirk then turned to a wicked one. "Or...did you want to be her?"

Hephaestus froze on the spot, and even if he could, he didn't want to speak nor move in fear of Ares proving his point, but unfortunately, the latter already knew the answer.

"Is that what you want, Heph? Want to be the one being fucked senseless? Fucked until your voice's hoarse? Want me to fuck you _hard_?"

A sudden shiver ran down his body while a traitorous whimper slipped passed his lips at the thought of Ares taking him—fucking him like he did with Aphrodite.

The war god laughed mockingly and said, "Instead of sneaking around and watching us fuck, you could've just told me you wanted to be fucked badly. So, how long have you been havin' thoughts of me, Heph? Have you been dreaming of me fucking you like that?"

"N-no," he answered half-heartedly, since it hadn't been _that_ long since he started thinking of him like that. "Of course not."

"Well it doesn't matter, since you'll finally get to fulfill it!"

Before the blacksmith could ask, Ares suddenly bit his neck, making him gasp sharply. He felt him biting hard and sucking on that thin skin until it was hurting him.

"A-Ares!"

That pain began to stir something in his lower abdomen but the sensation was too distracting for him to notice.

The older god finally pulled away and he was satisfied to see the reddish bite-mark he left on him, along with the pained expression on that scarred face.

"That looks good on ya. I'll give ya another one later. For now," With his hand still gripping his chiton, he tugged him towards the lit fireplace and there he pushed him down on the fur carpet.

Hephaestus fell on his rear, and before he could recover the other god was already kneeling between his legs.

"Ares, what are you—"

"You already know what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna fuck you hard like you want me to, so stop acting like you don't want it!"

A shiver ran down his body at the thought and he knew he couldn't deny he didn't want this—he'd been dreaming of this for weeks! But before he could have any second thoughts, Ares grabbed his erection through his chiton and squeezed it, causing him to gasp sharply.

"I just bit ya and you're already this hard?" The older god said in a mocking tone while massaging the bulge underneath the other's chiton.

Hephaestus tried to stifle his moans with his hand as the other continued fondling him, but then he suddenly yelped when the war god began yanking his clothes off him.

Ares was quick to unclothed him since he didn't even bother to struggle, though he couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the other eyed his naked form, especially with his leaking shaft now exposed.

"Huh, not bad Heph," Ares said with a sly grin. He was somewhat surprised to see a toned body underneath those modest clothes the blacksmith often wore. "I actually might have fun with ya."

Before Hephaestus could answer, the war god pulled him closer until he was sitting on his thigh. The latter's hand then wrapped around his erection and he almost let out a pathetic sob as he began stroking him. He watched that hand moved up and down briskly around him with only his precum to slicken the movements, but it was always how he imagined it would feel: rough and harsh like the owner himself.

He cried out when Ares bit his shoulder and began sucking on it hard. He felt the latter's teeth digging in until it was hurting him, but the sensation mixed with that rough hand still pumping him felt so good he didn't even know if he wanted him to stop.

It didn't take long for him to reach his climax and he moaned loudly when he came, his seed spilling both on their abdomens and making a mess between them.

"We're just starting and you're already done?" Ares said tauntingly before smirking at him. He then wiped the semen off his stomach before continuing, "And you even made a mess, good."

Hephaestus could only mumble in reply as he was still dazed from his climax, but then he was abruptly pulled up to a kneeling position. He yelped when Ares's hand squeezed his rear tightly, before sensing those wet fingers starting to prod his hole.

"W-what are you doing!"

The older god continued shoving his three digits inside him and replied, "Aph said I need to prepare ya. Unless," He eyed him with a smirk on his face. "You want me to go ahead and fuck you dry?"

As much as he liked the sound of it, he had a feeling it was going to be painful so he let the brute continue. Having those digits inside him felt weird and uncomfortable, but when they began thrusting in and out it started feeling pleasurable to him.

Hephaestus groaned as those fingers coated with his own cum pumped in and out of him. He could feel himself hardening again and he had to grip Ares's shoulders to steady himself as the latter began scissoring motions to loosen himself for him.

He shivered at the thought and he heard the other laughing before saying to him, "You're really liking this huh, Heph. Well don't worry, later on you'll be begging for my dick!"

He let out a sharp gasp when those fingers were abruptly pulled out of him and he was shoved down on the fur carpet. He then saw Ares taking off his garments, and he couldn't help but look down to see the other's erection and—gods why did it look bigger up close?!

"Like what you see, Heph?"

The blacksmith blushed before looking away, not wanting to admit that he did. Though his eyes snapped back to him when he felt his prosthetic leg being lifted.

Ares was looking at it when he said, "Before I fuck ya, I want this thing off."

Before the brute could yank it off him, Hephaestus quickly sat up and detached his limb and placed it as far away from him. He then saw Ares's eyes narrowing at the sight of his left leg: only the thigh remained, and at the end was a stump where the rest of the leg should've been.

The blacksmith was starting to regret taking off his prosthetic and even questioned himself on why he did such thing. Only a select few had seen his leg, and now to be in such an intimate position with the war god made him feel more naked than ever.

As for Ares, if the situation were different he would've been disgusted, but seeing the blacksmith in such a helpless, naked state, the sight intriguingly turned him on.

Hephaestus was beginning to worry that Ares was revolted and would leave him, but he found himself being pushed down again on the carpet. His legs were lifted then spread before him and he saw the latter readying himself to enter him.

In one swift motion, Ares entered him fully and he cried out at the pain and pleasure of it. He had a moment to relish the mixed sensation, along with the realization of finally being filled by the war god after weeks of only imagining it—and gods, the real thing was _so_ much better!

"How's it feel, Heph? Like my dick in ya?" Ares asked as he began pulling out of him until only the head remained inside. "Feels fuckin' good huh."

He wasn't given the chance to reply when the war god plunged back in and he let out a cry at the painful yet sweet feeling. He felt him pulling out again before snapping back in and a sharp gasp slipped pass his lips. Ares continued doing this and with each thrust he increased his pace, until he had a steady rhythm and the blacksmith was reduced into a moaning mess.

His moans were cut off by another gasp when Ares took one of his nipples and began squeezing and rubbing them. The latter was pleased with his reactions so he leaned down and took the oversensitive bud into his mouth where he licked and sucked it before biting down the hardened flesh.

The blacksmith cried in pain while feeling his other nipple being given the same attention by that rough hand. Ares did this to him while still continuing with his thrusts, though he pulled away so he could mock him again.

"Is this what you've been wanting, Heph? Fucking ya like this? Want me to fuck you hard like Aph that night?"

"Ahh~ yes…P-please..."

"Please what?"

"I want—ahh~ harder!" He looked at him pleadingly. "Harder Ares!"

The said god grinned wickedly as he relented and gave the blacksmith what he wanted. The brute rammed into him and his thrusts were now hitting his sensitive spot deep within him, while one of his hands found his aching manhood and began stroking him again, syncing it with his own thrusts.

Hephaestus was now moaning and gasping loudly, while his hands found themselves clutching onto Ares's back, his nails digging and scratching into his skin, leaving marks that would surely heal after. He also felt his toes curling around the fur carpet while his whole body quivered with every single hard thrust.

Suddenly, the scene of Aphrodite being pleasured flashed in his mind, and that's when he realized just a few weeks ago he'd been only a spectator—a voyeur to the goddess of love being ravished by the god of war above him.

He had been behind those doors, secretly watching—wanting to be in the goddess's place, wanting to be taken by the war god, and now here he was: he was shivering in his grasp, biting his lower lip in sweet pleasure, and he was moaning, groaning, and gasping as he pleased.

Hephaestus let out a sob as he was so, _so_ close; the hard thrusts he was receiving along with the brisk strokes around his leaking shaft were already too much, but what did him was when Ares suddenly bit him harshly on the neck and he came with a loud cry as both pain and pleasure overwhelmed him. He shuddered as his seed spurted again on their stomachs while Ares continued biting and sucking hard on his skin, leaving another bruise on his neck.

The war god then pulled away before giving him one final thrust and spilling his own seed inside the blacksmith. After his climax, he pulled out and sat back up to see the latter panting, his face flushed while his body still trembled from his own climax, and something inside him made him growl at such an erotic sight.

Hephaestus was too dazed to notice what was happening with the brute, but then his legs were lifted and saw the latter readying himself to enter him again. He was even more surprised to see the god's member fully erect, as if it hadn't just released its load inside him.

"We ain't done yet," said Ares with a smirk on his face.

Before he could say anything, Ares already plunged his erection into his hole, hitting that same sensitive spot within him, making him moan loudly and his hands gripping the carpet beneath him. He groaned as his once limp shaft was starting to harden at the feeling of that pulsing flesh surrounding his walls yet again.

"Ready for another round, Heph?"

He could only groan in defeat and answered, "Gods, yes~"

Ares took him again and again, and every time they finished Hephaestus found himself wanting for more and more. Even though he was mentally tired, physically his body craved it, and just like what Ares had said earlier, he found himself begging for him—begging for his dick.

They only stopped when the war god had fully—and _finally_ —quenched his lust, which left Hephaestus almost at the point of passing out.

He could feel those bite marks not only on his neck but also scattered around his torso, which would take a while to heal and longer time for him to hide beneath his clothes.

With his remaining strength, he sat up and winced at the pain his whole body felt, especially at his aching lower hole. He didn't want to look down and see the mess they made, though he felt full and the seed flowing out of him made him groan.

Now he knew why Aphrodite called it godhood.

Ares smirked when he saw the blacksmith's state and that insatiable lust was starting to resurface again, but he had to hold himself back for now since he needed to leave.

He stood up, and as he began dressing himself, he spoke, "Not bad, Heph. I'm surprised you could even keep up with me. I'll be back tomorrow since Aph's currently smitten with another mortal. It'll take weeks for her to get tired of him." His face turned sour at the thought of the goddess's new lover before turning to the blacksmith with a wicked grin. "Until then, I'll be fucking ya."

Hephaestus, on the other hand, could only shiver at the thought of Ares coming to him for the next few weeks.

As he watched the god of war leave his residence, there were only two things that occupied his mind: one, he hoped Aphrodite would be enamored with her new lover for a long while;

And two, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously, this took me a rather long time to write, ugh.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
